Reunion
by Lady Conqueror
Summary: Trip & Archer Reunion fic, cause Storm Front Pt 2 wasn't nearly enough


**Title:** Reunion

**Author:** Lady Conqueror

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Enterprise or any of it's characters, although if they want to give me Trip, I'll take him. Not making any profit from this.

**Feedback:** That'd be nice

**Spoilers:** Storm Front Pt 2 mainly although minor references to earlier episodes (Cogenitor, First Flight, Bounty, hints of Similtude and probably a few others I'm forgetting)

**Summary:** Trip & Archer Reunion fic, cause Storm Front Pt 2 wasn't nearly enough.

Trip was trying very hard to focus on what was going on around him. When the first ships and bases had started to call in, he'd been overwhelmed with so many feelings. Some of it was relief but another part was definitely fear. _Was this really home, or was it just the start of somethin' else._

He looked over to where the Captain was standing at the front of the bridge grinning broadly at everyone. _It had to be real_.

However, after a few moments with nothing to do but watch the viewscreen as Earth got closer and ships whirled past in greeting, all the energy seemed to drain out of him, like water goin' down the sink. By the time Hoshi had sorted through the comm transmissions and gotten Admiral Forrest's call up, Trip was finding it difficult to concentrate. _Of course_, Trip thought, _it would be a lot easier to concentrate if Admiral Forrest didn't insist on spinning around like that._

He blinked and as his eyes opened again a body was now standing in front of him. It looked kind of like T'Pol, only fuzzy. Fuzzy!T'Pol appeared to be trying to say something to him but he couldn't quite make it out.

"I'm sorry, what'd you say?" He asked, leaning forward to try and hear better. A wave of dizziness passed over him and he had to fight to keep the blackness from overwhelming him. Looking up to try and focus in on something, he noticed that Fuzzy!T'Pol had now been joined by Fuzzy!Archer and Fuzzy!Malcolm. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, but that just made the dizziness worse. Hands caught him before he fell completely and he thought he heard someone mumble something about Sickbay. Trip didn't understand that. He wasn't sick, he just need something to hold him steady for a few seconds until he regained his balance.Before he could explain that however, Fuzzy!T'Pol was dragging him into the turbolift. His last view of the bridge was of Fuzzy!Archer turning back towards the viewscreen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan Archer paused with his hand hovering over the door controls for sickbay. He knew he should have ordered Trip to sickbay as soon as they'd transported back. He'd been tortured down there and Silik's little switch probably meant Trip hadn't gotten any medical treatment at all until now. But things had been happening so fast, and Archer had rushed to the bridge to make sure Vosk's time machine was destroyed. Now that he thought about, Trip hadn't even made it to the bridge until he'd come back from wherever it was Daniels had been.

Archer took a hold of his thoughts. _Recriminations for later_, he told himself. First, he had to find out how Trip was doing. Pushing the button on the control panel he stepped into sickbay. Phlox & T'Pol were both standing next to Trip, who was sitting up on one of the biobeds. The Commander was wearing an expression that was equal parts frustration and resignation.

"Captain," T'Pol greeted, stepping away from the biobed and her rather close proximity to the Commander.

"How's he doing?"

"I've healed all his physical injuries. Mostly bruising," Phlox replied. _The torture._ Anger rose in him and once again, Archer took a firm grip on his thoughts. Though to be honest he wasn't sure how much was directed at Vosk and how much was at himself. Outwardly he forced what he hoped was a reassuring smile in Trip's direction. Phlox continued on, "What Commander Tucker needs most right now is sleep." Phlox paused then and frowned. "Unfortunately, he's not cooperating. I've offered him sleep aids, but he refuses. Perhaps you'll be able to convince him."

"I'll see what I can do. Thank you." Phlox nodded as if the matter was settled and moved off to allow for more privacy. T'Pol remained where she was, staring intently at Trip as if she hadn't been really listening to the conversation.

"T'Pol!" Archer called, to gain her attention. T'Pol appeared...._slightly startled_, was the only way Archer could think to describe it...by the shout-out. Archer studied his Vulcan Science Officer for a moment. Maybe Trip wasn't the only one who needed rest. The Expanse and the past few days had been tough on everyone, himself included. Still, that was another thing that could wait until later. Trip was his main priority at the moment.

"Could you give us a minute." He asked, indicating that by us, he meant Trip and himself. T'Pol had recovered slightly from her initial reaction and she nodded her assent.

"Of course. I should get back to the bridge." Shooting a final glance at the Engineer she left Sickbay. Archer studied Trip He mostly saw the Commanders blond hair though as Trip looked at the walls, the ceiling, his lap, the biobed - anywhere but at Archer.

"Trip?"

"Cap'n." Eyes fixing to the far wall, dead ahead, Trip replied as if he hadn't heard the questioning tone in Archer's voice.

"You heard the Doctor." It wasn't a question.

"I heard," Trip admitted, eyes falling back down to stare at his lap.

"Then what's the problem?"

"There's no problem. I'm just not tired."

Archer cocked his head in disbelief at Trip's words. When the engineer finally turned to meet his eyes he at least had the decency to look sheepish at the obvious fallacy in his own words.

"I dunno," Trip finally exploded. "Going back in time. Nazi's! Nazi's invading America!" He threw his hands up in disbelief, "Doesn't it all seem sorta weird to you?"

"That's one way to describe it." Archer agreed.

The ire had gone out of his friends voice, leaving a sense of forlornness to his next words. "I keep thinking that the last few days have been like some sort of strange dream...and if I go to sleep, I'll wake up and it'll never have happened."

Archer smiled slightly. "Some people would think that sounded kinda nice."

Trip nodded in agreement, "Yeah." He let out a huge sigh. "Except that if all of this _was _a dream, then finding you alive was just a dream too. You'd still be blown up on that Xindi ship." Trip's whole body started shivering as he confessed, "I don't think I could handle that again."

Archer didn't hesitate for a second to jump up on the biobed beside Trip. Throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders he pulled him in for a reassuring hug. "It's okay, I'm here."

Trip squirmed a bit in Archers embrace, trying to turn around and make eye contact.. Archer loosened his grip a little to allow it, but he didn't let go entirely. He looked into blue eyes awash with fear, uncertainty and, maybe, just a touch of hope.

"Are you?"

Archer didn't know what to say. How could he convince his friend that he was really here so that he could get the rest he desperately needed. A less than serious thought entered his head. One that, if it worked, just might do the trick for releasing some tension. Dropping his arm from around Trip's shoulders his right arm snaked out and pinched Trip. Trip jumped back, his expression flashed between surprise and confusion.

"Owwww! What the hell was that for?"

Archer smiled to show he hadn't meant any harm, "I thought a little practical demonstration that you weren't dreaming might be in order."

The answer seemed to work as Trip rolled his eyes, but a hint of a smile in the upturned corner of his mouth showed it was only mock annoyance, "Very funny." He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Get some sleep, Trip. That's an order." Archer chuckled briefly, but then went deadly serious as he looked straight into his friends eyes, "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Trip woke slowly with impression of a body hovering over his left side.

"Cap'n," he breathed.

"Ummm.....No actually," Trip's eyes flew open and a small stab of fear shot through him as a decidedly British tone of voice answered him.

"Malcolm! What the hell are you doin' here?"

"Things were quiet on the bridge. Now that we're orbiting Earth there's not much for an Armoury officer to do. So I thought I'd stop by to see how you were." Malcolm paused and half-turned, "...but if you'd rather I left..." Trip put a hand out to stop Malcolm from leaving.

"I'm Sorry. You just startled me. I'd thought you were the Cap'n."

"Obviously." Malcolm smirked.

"Ah, Commander Tucker, you're awake." Phlox's voice drew Trip's attention to the other side of the bio-bed where the Denobulan physician was just coming into view. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little tired though. How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

Trip desperately wanted to ask where Archer was but he was partly afraid of the answer. Malcolm's reactions hadn't seemed to indicate that he thought Trip was crazy for wantin' to speak with a dead man. _Of course Malcolm could've just been humouring him. _Trip didn't much like that thought. Luckily, Phlox seemed to pick up on his worry. The Denobulan smiled down at him reassuringly, "Captain Archer's taking a call from Admiral Forrest. He should be back soon."

With Phlox's words, the fear finally left Trip, though disappointment remained. _He'd said he'd be here when I woke up. _Clearly the Captain had meant that figuratively and not literally.

"Actually I'm starting to think I should've fainted myself. Sickbay's very peaceful compared with the rest of the ship right now." Malcolm interjected lightly, perhaps to break the mood a little.

"The crew's had a hard year. It's only natural now they are back home that they'd want to release some of that tension." Phlox replied as he waved a scanner over Trip.

Trip nodded in agreement with the Doctor's words, "Lettin' their hair down." Phlox gave Trip a baffled look before repeating the phrase to himself as if he was trying to puzzle out the meaning. _Mustn't of heard that one before_, Trip thought to himself.

Malcolm, on the other hand, sounded almost offended, "Well I'd wish they'd let their hair down more discreetly. Some of them are still supposed to be on duty."

Phlox was about to make a reply when the hiss of the Sickbay doors opening heralded a new arrival. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway, though Trip had to raise his head at an uncomfortable angle to do so. With everyone's focus suddenly on him, Captain Archer looked like a deer caught in headlights. _No_, Trip amended after studying him a little closer, _he looked like a man who needed as much rest as he himself had needed._

"Trip. Your awake." Archer seemed surprised, _or maybe guilty_, that he'd found the engineer in such a condition. Trip dropped his head back down and stared at the ceiling. It was a bland view but better that meeting the other man's gaze.

"Well." Malcolm cleared his throat, "I should probably be going. I think I might check on how thing's are in the Armoury. Wouldn't want anyone to be celebrating so much they fire off a torpedo or two." And with that Malcolm was out of the door.

Phlox managed to be a little more dignified but he didn't hang around either. "It's feeding time for my animals. If you'll excuse me."

_And then there were two. _Trip could feel Archer approaching but he resolutely continued to stare at the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Archer asked

"Better." Trip replied. _Well, medically speaking he was._ He suddenly felt uncomfortable lying down with Archer hovering over him. He couldn't say why. He certainly couldn't ever remember feeling that way before, but he felt an overwhelming need to be on a little more even footing with the older man. _He's the Captain, not an enemy_, Trip berated himself silently even as he struggled to sit up. A hand reached out to help him, but Trip shrugged it off. Trip caught a brief look at Archer's face as he moved. He looked saddened.

"I'm sorry." Archer said finally. "Admiral Forrest called. Phlox thought you'd be asleep a lot longer. I figured... "

"It's okay," Trip started to reply that he understood, though it was more of a rote reply than anything. It didn't matter anyway as Archer cut him off,

"No, it's not okay. I promised I'd be here and I wasn't." Archer reached out and with a finger under Trip's chin tilted his head up until their eyes met.

"I'm sorry," he reiterated, letting Trip go and stepping back a pace to break the intimacy. Trip's gaze wandered down to his lap, but he nodded briefly to show that he accepted the apology.

After a few moments of silence Archer asked quietly, "Penny for your thoughts."

Trip just shook his head, "I was just wonderin' when everythin' became so damn complicated."

"It's been a rough year."

"You can say that again." Trip sighed, "I can't even remember the last time we just sat back and relaxed."

"I can." Trip looked up at that so certain reply. The Cap'n had a faraway look on his face as if he really was remembering. "That camping trip we took on that uninhabited planet. Remember, right before that Tellarite bounty hunter tried to sell me to the Klingons."

"I remember."

"That's one of the thoughts that kept me going in the Expanse when things weren't looking so good." Archer confessed.

Trip snorted in amusement, "Were things ever looking good in there?"

"You know what I mean." Archer chided. Trip nodded in agreement. _Only too well_.

"It's funny to think I nearly didn't ask you come with me on that trip."

Trip was surprised by that admission, "Why not?"

"I wasn't entirely sure you'd say yes." Archer admitted.

Trip thought back to that time. Tensions between the two had been high. Well, actually, that was probably an understatement. They'd barely been talking to each other at all except for official business. Ever since Charles, the Vissian Cogenitor, had died because of his actions. It'd been a double blow when word had come through that A.G Robinson had passed as well. If he was being honest with himself, at the time, he'd have to admit that he'd been a little surprised that Archer had even asked him.

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too, Trip. Me too."

"Seems like a lifetime ago." So much had happened, to both of them, since then. They fell into silence as they both reminisced. That first day of camping had been awkward, as if they hadn't known each other for years beforehand and were unsure of what to say and how to act. But falling into the routine of setting up camp as night fell, just as they had done on other camping trips, had eased some of the tension. Later that night, sitting by the campfire and toasting A.G.'s memory, reminiscing on old times they'd shared with them, and everything had seemed almost normal again. While they hadn't actually discussed the whole Cogenitor issue, Trip had thought that maybe, finally they were on the right track again. Then the Xindi came and Lizzie had died, and everything just... fell apart. Maybe not talking about it back then had been a mistake, it had been far easier to just push it aside, but the Expanse had left scars too and now it was just one of many issues that had been pushed aside. Too many issues that had left their friendship teetering on the edge. Issues that would have to be addressed sooner or later.

Still, as important as it was, Trip was reluctant to start _that_ conversation now. He was tired, both physically and emotionally, and he had the feeling he'd need to be strong in both categories to deal with it.

"What did Admiral Forrest have to say?" He hoped the Cap'n would understand his need to distance himself from the subject right now.

"Lot's. If I didn't know better, I'd think he'd been planning the welcome home ceremony since we left a year ago." Whether the Cap'n understood or not, he shifted with the conversation easily enough. _Maybe he's not ready yet either_, Trip thought.

"Knowing the Admiral, he probably has."

Archer smiled, "Well in that case, we'd better not keep him waiting." He looked pointedly at Trip. "Feeling better?"

Trip nodded.

"Good. Then let's go see about breaking you out of here. It wouldn't be a party without the Chief Engineer."

Trip and Archer shared a grin as Archer helped Trip off the bio-bed and onto his own two feet. Then they went in search of Phlox. Together.

THE END.


End file.
